


you're having a god damn fever dream

by disco_judas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Start With This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_judas/pseuds/disco_judas





	you're having a god damn fever dream

The baby was on the kitchen floor, joyfully examining the various pots and pans it had pulled out. 

What a little sweetheart, awwww yeah, that was a big noise wasn't it? 

Yeah, bangin' those together makes a BIG sound! 

You like it? Oop, there we go again, bang, clang, klong. This kid's gonna be a drummer! 

Alright, let's get you and me some lunch, tiny tot.

.

Oh weird...there's no food. The fuck? ...Did your dad clear out the cabinets? Why would there be no food, that's fuckin'...okay. Cool, fine. We'll just bop on over to Publix and get some grub. 

.

Alright there squirt, time to get tall, ready? Uuuup we go, somebody's gettin' heavy. Let's just getcha all set up with your lil baby bag, where is the baby bag, I do not see the baby bag. 

..

I seriously do not see the...I never bought a baby bag. I never had any of that stuff. How have I been taking care of this baby for this long? This isn't right. 

..

......

....

Who did I have this baby with?! 

................

What's...oh God what's on your skin, sweetie, are those scabs?! Why do you have scabs and FUCK FUCK WHAT'S COMING OUT OF THEM-"  
.........................  
.........  
.....  
.....................  
.........  
....................................  
..........................  
.................................................  
.................................  
................  
............................................  
..........................  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
